Non-Magic Visitor (On Hiatus)
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: What if a person from Earth ended up in Magnolia, Earthland? What if this person loved Fairy Tail the Manga and Anime? What if this person had no choice but to try and get home with the help of the people she'd been watching on her screen for years? Read as a new non-magical guest makes her way to the Fairy Tail Guild, to ask help of those she thought were just fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Guest

(A/N: As requested, I am continuing this story ^.^ Should be fun and interesting, however, I wasn't happy with the rushed one shot, so I have edited the first chapter a bit, removed, and added a couple parts, so that it makes more sense in the long run~ Still the same story but with more emotion and a nicer flow to the narration ^.^ Hope you enjoy!)

It was a new world; she didn't understand how she had arrived.

Her name was Hannah.

Her world had no magic and was - in a word - boring. Magic only existed in motion pictures and books- and in their imagination, she had no idea how she'd gotten to the city of Magnolia but it happened.

Hannah was of average height and had long red wavy hair; she was wearing a red, low-cut vest top and black jeans that complimented her curves. Her shoes were black, wedged ankle boots that had a felt feel to them; though they looked great with the outfit, they made it hard for her to walk at this moment in time. Because, for some unknown reason, she felt extremely weak…

"W-Where am I?" she mumbled to herself, holding her head feeling dizzy. Hannah was leaning against a cobbled wall of a house; glancing around at this new environment she found a strange sense of familiarity. Though weak, she had to find out where she was and needed assistance fast before she passed out in this strange place. Unknowingly, the redhead began heading north, straight towards the location of the Fairy Tail Guild.

The guild were having their usual day, not many jobs and everyone was bored, a brawl had broken out thanks to Natsu's and Gray's bickering. However, suddenly the fighting stopped when they heard a small knock at the door of their Guildhall.

Hannah had stumbled through town, asking who she could with the little energy she had, where she was. All she had found out was that this was the town of Magnolia, and that the residents of this town were extremely friendly, offering to help her. The new comer was obviously extremely pale and the kind folks she'd spoken to had offered their services to aid her. Nonetheless, Hannah wasn't the most trusting of people, nor did she want to intrude on their lives when she was not meant to be there in the first place. On that note she politely refused and continued on, hoping to find a doctors clinic or a bench to rest on.

After a few minutes of slugging up the main street, ignoring the strange glances from by-passers, she came to a halt when a large building was in her sights. Still dizzy and having double vision she leant against a large brick wall, or rather a post to large open gates. She lifted her head with a great amount of strain; feeling like someone was pushing her head down. Her light brown/hazel eyes dimly glances up to the large 'Fairy Tail' Guildhall sign, and the crest that was imprinted on the building. Her heavy eyes widened, her pale skin sweating from the exhaustion and utter shock. "N-No way… It can't be…" she gasped 'Magnolia… I knew it sounded familiar but… How is this possible…? Fairy Tail is an anime! I'm…' she thought to herself, weakly lowering her hand from her head to look at it 'I'm real… I'm not a drawn character from an anime… nor are the people in this town or the environment…' she tried to logic this all out in her head but darkness was creeping up on her.

Finally she decided it was best to simply find out.

She walked up to the grand doors, practically leaning on it for support by this point, then raising her trembling hand she knocked as hard as she could, but with her strength it wasn't very loud.

Everyone inside the guild looked at the door in curiosity and confusion. The only person moving to answer the small knock was Mirajane, while everyone else whispered among themselves. "Who knocks?" Elfman asks, everyone simply shrugged; most people just barge in, no one knocks.

Mira opened the door and glanced out, spotting the pale redhead leaning against the other door for support "Hello?" she asked in her sweet voice, Hannah looked at the beautiful woman and her eyes widened slightly, though her lids were heavy. "I-It's you-…" she trailed off as her eyes rolled back and her body slumped down limply. Mira gasped and reached out, catching the stranger before she hit the ground.

"I need some help over here!" she called out.

The first to the scene were Elfman, Natsu and Gray, with Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy behind them.

"What happened?"

"Who is she?"

"What's wrong with her?"

Questions erupted, but before anyone could try and answer, Elfman lifted the unconscious stranger bridal-style and carried her inside. Mira closed the door behind everyone before joining the crowd.

Elfman carried her inside and laid her on one of the tables, he then backed away to let Wendy check her out.

After a few silent minutes of medical diagnosis Wendy pulling back with an expression of dreaded confusion. Everyone looked at the healing mage with worry "What is it Wendy? Is she okay?" Lucy asked. Wendy shook her head slightly out of disbelief "T-This girl… she… she doesn't have any magic, not even a little bit…" she spoke looking at the unconscious mystery guest.

"How is that possible? Everyone has with magic within them, even new born babies" Erza spoke up unsure what to make of this, everyone from Earthland are born with and from magic energy, like particles. It is only when a person gathers some of Earthland's natural magic essence and combines that with their own to create spells do they become powerful mages.

"So what happened to her, Wendy? Did she lose consciousness because her magic's been torn away?" Gray logically injected himself in to the conversation. Though everyone was gathered around somewhat, the closest were team Natsu. Lucy sat next to their new guest and held her wrist to check her pulse, Natsu knelt on the other side of the picnic table's bench, leaning over a bit to have a better look at the girls face and to see if he recognised her scent at all.

Lucy glanced at Natsu with a grimaced frown, Gray watched Natsu with the same expression "Natsu, I don't think this girl would appreciate waking up to a pink-haired idiot sniffing her up close" he said, making Natsu glare at Gray. The Dragon slayer was temped to bite back at the ice mages comment but he wasn't a complete idiot, he knew this wasn't the time to fight. Wendy finally spoke up "I'm not completely sure… I'm sorry…" she spoke quietly feeling ashamed that her nursing skills weren't up to Porlyusica's level just yet "If it is magic depletion then… She should be dead" she regretted to say with a slight squeak in her voice, holding back tears of self-pity and worry for the patient she can't heal with her magic. This caused worried glances towards the stranger. "Though she is very weak, she still has a reasonably strong pulse and is breathing evenly, so for now I'd rule out magic deterioration. It could be possible but from what it looks like, she is just majorly dehydrated and exhausted…" Lucy informed, knowing a little about first aid and basic symptoms from grandpa Crux.

At that moment Master Makarov came out of his office to see what the fuss was about "What is going on down there?" he asked, from the balcony. Before coming down he could see everyone in the guildhall crowding around a redheaded figure lying unconscious on a table, team Natsu closest to her. As he walked down the stairs and towards the table, Mira started to explain from the beginning. The crowd moved for the master to get to the table, Lucy stood and Master took her place, standing on the bench seat and looking at the strangers face.

"This young woman knocked on our door, she suddenly collapsed and doesn't seem to possess any magic…" Mira informed "Also… before she collapsed she looked frightened and confused, she said 'It's you' as if she knew me… But I've never seen this girl in my life" she spoke sadly, she was sure that she didn't know this girl but felt bad if she'd just forgotten.

Master nodded before looking at Natsu whose eye's still hadn't left the redhead, he didn't know what it was but he felt curious about her. Something about her scent both intrigued him and confused him. "Natsu" Master spoke, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts and causing him to look at Makarov "What is it my boy? Do you know this girl?" he asked, curious as to why Natsu was so close to her in proximity and the confused expression on his face. However, Natsu shook his head and looked back at the girl, as if she were a magnet to his eyes, he couldn't look away. "I don't know her, never seen her before… But…" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. His unfinished sentence made everyone look at him in anticipation.

"But?" Gray spoke after a moment, trying to have the flame-head finish his thought, Natsu pouted a little, his brows furrowed "But I just don't get it… She smells new, I mean…" Natsu wasn't great at using words but he would have to try as Makarov encouraged him "New?" the old man said.

Natsu nodded before looking at the master "Like, when we went to Edolis, everything smelt new, there were no familiar scents like there are here" he concluded. Erza put a hand on her hip and the other up to her face to tap her chin in thought "So… She's from Edolis?" she asked, but Natsu shook his head again, returning his gaze to the unusual stranger.

"No, she doesn't smell of Edolis either… I don't know where she came from" he spoke softly just as confused as everyone else, thought, he had to admit, her scent was rather heavenly and addictive.

"Alright, Natsu, take her to the infirmary, we can interrogate the poor girl when she wakes up" He instructed "Wendy, go with him and try to give her water if she is indeed dehydrated. Lucy you go with them, to keep an eye on Natsu" Master Makarov ordered and trailed off at the end. He knew Natsu wouldn't so anything pervy, hell… the boy doesn't appear to have mentally gone through puberty at all, but he could clearly see that Natsu was the most intrigued out of them all, therefore, might come across as too up-front when the girl awakens. The master's last words caused subtle laughter from the dispersing crowd, knowing how Natsu could be. Lucy smiled and nodded; glad to take that responsibility and to be around when the newcomer wakes up.

Master Makarov, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy waited by the strangers' bed, talking about possible theories, and the unusual appearance of this young woman. They'd also sent out word to the city and towns nearby for information on her but came up blank.

"She must have come a long way if the reports say that no one in under 100 miles knows this girl…" Lucy spoke with clear sadness in her voice; having known the fear and loneliness of being in unknown grounds all alone.

During that thought Hannah suddenly started to stir. Wendy had been slowly feeding her water every few minutes in an attempt to rehydrate her, and it seemed to have worked. The infirmary currently only housed the newcomer and the 4 wizards watching over her; Makarov was stood at the foot of the bed, hands behind his back as he had only just returned after receiving the reports of the search, he had also grown a bit in height, to enable him to over-see the current situation. Lucy was sat in a chair to the right of the stranger's bed, watching over her and keeping an eye on Natsu. Wendy was stood next to Lucy, constantly keeping an eye on her non-magical patient, as for Natsu; he was sat on the left side of the beds edge. Lucy had to constantly tell him to back off a bit, as he kept creeping closer, the aroma of this stranger continued to capture Natsu's heightened sense of smell and pull him in, like a bee to a flower.

Everyone's eyes were on the red headed guest as she slowly blinked her eyes open. "W-Where am I?" she murmured with a hoarse voice, not remembering what happened in her current half-drowsy state. Nonetheless, she blinked a few times to adjust her vision to the brightness of the room.

"You're in the Fairy Tail Guild infirmary, my child" Master Makarov spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

" _W-Where am I?" she murmured with a hoarse voice, not remembering what happened in her current half-drowsy state. Nonetheless, she blinked a few times to adjust her vision to the brightness of the room._

* * *

"You're in the Fairy Tail Guild infirmary, my child" Master Makarov spoke softly so not to scare the girl, while said girl moved slowly so she could sit up, unconsciously thanking the blonde who helped her rest against the pillowed headboard. When she looked to who had spoken to her, the expression of confusion and fear returned, just as Mira had described. She looked at the slightly larger guild Master before quickly flicking her chocolate eyes to the other 3 bodies in the room "N-No… This… This isn't possible…" she whimpered, on the edge of a sob. Though frightened, she couldn't help but be fascinated, the memories of her appearing in magnolia suddenly without recollection as to how began to return to her. The new guest looked at the Master, then Lucy, then Wendy and finally Natsu, who seemed to have no awareness of personal space. 'They all look like the characters on Fairy Tail!' she exclaimed in her head, her eyes wide with shock, her face, that had slowly began to regain colour, instantly dropped again to a pale white. 'But… How? They aren't real, yet here they are as 3D and human as me' she thought to herself.

The group that surrounded her let her take a moment to recollect herself and try to remember what happened, though by her facial expression she was either clueless or frightened, maybe both "Umm… before my children rampage you with questions could you please tell us your name and age, my dear?" The master spoke as softly as he could, trying not to press too much for information, this girl presently reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights, ready to run at any moment.

In spite of her fear and confusion, Hannah closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breaths trying to calm down. The others could see what the redhead was trying to do, so they remained quiet and patient, letting her take her time to answer. After a moment Hannah had finally calmed herself down. Though she was still a little scared and extremely bewildered, she tucked her hair behind her ear, and didn't appear to be as mortally fazed as she was before, the initial shock wearing off somewhat "M-My name is Hannah" she told them "I'm 19 years old", her voice quieter than she'd initially intended.

Her brain still trying to process why she was in a freaking anime!

Makarov nodded his head and Lucy smiled, happy to know the girls name and hear that this girl was a year younger than her, she couldn't help but find this newcomer cute, "A beautiful name" the master complimented, trying to ease the girls nerves. Hannah blushed a little and gave her rescuers a small smile.

"Aww she's smiling~" Wendy spoke up with a grin of her own "I'm happy you're feeling a bit better, are you hungry? I can get our friend Mirajane to cook you something, she is an amazing cook~" Wendy gleamed. Hannah looked at the adorable little dragon slayer and couldn't help but think she was the cutest kid she'd ever seen, though strange to see a girl her age with blue hair: people from her world didn't have such flamboyant natural hair colours. After hearing Wendy's offer, Hannah nodded her head silently, blushing a bit more when her stomach growled. She'd seen the food Mirajane made for the guild in the anime and wished that she could try it; obviously, she never expected to have the opportunity.

After Wendy rushed off, the master reduced back to his original size "I will leave you be for the moment Hannah, Please feel at ease here, Fairy Tail will take care of you until you feel ready to leave" he offered with a fatherly smile "I will return after you've eaten and relaxed, Natsu and Lucy here will stay by your side if you need to talk" he finished, knowing that a girl of that age would probably feel safer talking to those of her own age, than an old man.

He walked out and left the three alone. Lucy then sighed softly and looked at the redhead "Hannah right?" she started, making Hannah look at the blonde "My name is Lucy and the pink-haired idiot with no special awareness is-" Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence as Hannah interjected "Natsu" she spoke with a bit more volume that when she introduced herself.

Lucy's eyes widened and shot directly towards Natsu, the dragon slayer backed his head away a bit, also with wide eyes and a shocked expression "Natsu! I thought you said you didn't know her!" Lucy exclaimed with hands on her hips and an accusing expression written on her face. Natsu turned to Lucy with an innocent but equally astonished expression "I-I don't!" he defended himself, looking between Lucy and Hannah. "Well she seems to know you!" Lucy replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously" Natsu began with his hands up but still sat on the edge of Hannah's bed "I told you already, I don't know her" he then looked at the redhead, who seemed to be enjoying the scene in front of her. "H-How do you know my name?" Natsu asked getting a little too close again, making Hannah blush and turn her face away from him.

"Natsu! How many times! Personal space!" Lucy yelled before yanking Natsu's head back, almost choking him at the rough tug of his scarf.

Hannah blinked before giggling lightly "T-Thanks Lucy" she smiled, earning a smile from Lucy in return.

The blonde mage now sat on the edge of the opposite side of the bed, looking at Hannah curiosity but with a friendly, soft expression "so, how is it you knew Natsu's name?" she asked, Natsu nodded in agreement though Lucy had just stolen his previous question. Hannah bit her lower lip nervously, realising that she can't tell them the whole truth… they'd think she was a nutter and throw her out!

"Oh… Well… Umm…" she had to think of something and quick "I-I… I mean… um… you guys are really famous where I come from" she finally blurted out, looking to the side and scratching the side of her face. She was clearly lying, or not telling the whole truth but of course reading people wasn't Natsu's specialty "Really?!" his onyx eyes gleamed.

Lucy wasn't so fooled though "Natsu… you're such an idiot" she sighed making Natsu face her "Huh? What? Why?" he asked blinking in naïve confusion. Lucy shook her head not bothering to answer his question and looked at Hannah "Excuse me… Umm I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but that wasn't very convincing," she said with an awkward smile. Hannah looked at the blonde mage before her smile dropped; she looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her fingers. The drop in mood made Natsu glared at Lucy "you made her cry" Natsu growled, obviously earning a smack over the head from the celestial wizards "She's not crying you dumb salamander" she growled.

Lucy sighed and faced the newcomer again "I'm sorry we are prying so much… I mean, you've never met us before so its understandable why you wouldn't trust us, but I promise you, whatever kind of trouble your in, or if youre lost or simply confused, we will do our best to help you" Lucy smiled, cautiously taking the strangers hand into hers. Hannah tensed a bit, not used to physical contact but the touch was so gentle, she relaxed a second later "This is Fairy Tail, A magic wizards guild, we help others using our magic and grow stronger, we are a family here" Lucy continued "I'm a celestial mage, I have spirits that aid me with anything, and Natsu here has dragon slayer magic" she smiled. Usually telling someone about herself or Natsu made the person cheer up with excitement or intrigue, however, this time there was nothing but a sigh and nod.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at each other; they couldn't understand why their usual tactic hadn't worked. Hannah was still gazing down at her hands trying to mentally figure out how to tell them the truth but not the whole truth.

Finally she raised her head, glancing at the worried expressions on her rescuers faces, their worry for her made her smile a bit and take a deep, shaky breath 'it's alright Hannah, you know you can trust these people, they've never let anyone down before' she thought to herself, trying to bring about the courage she needed.

"I… Umm" he cleared her throat and looked at the two, they could she see was trying her best to open up to them, so they waited, more so Lucy than Natsu however.

Natsu's eyes were glued to Hannah, he wanted to know more about her so bad and his patience was never the best "Hey, if its easier for you, I can ask you questions and you answer them" Natsu gave the newcomer his signature grin "That way you don't have to try and puzzle your whole story together, I can see from your hesitation that you don't even know where to start~ that's okay, I'm no good with words either" he laughed earning another hit over the head "Ow! What was that for?" he glared at the blonde, "That was rude, Natsu… still… it's a good idea I suppose" she pouted her lips in thought before looking at the redhead, "How about that then?" she asked.

Hannah was just watching the NaLu scene unfold before her eyes but blinked out of her thoughts as Lucy spoke to her, a simple nod of her head sufficed.

"Great!" Natsu practically jumped up and down with excitement "Okay, so first, why is it you smell so new?" Natsu asked. Lucy's eyes widened at such a stupid question "Natsu! Of all things to ask and that's what you come up with?" Lucy gawked, unsure how the redhead would take such a personal and weird question. To this Hannah could only blink at first before remembering Natsu had a heightened sense of smell and his face looked so pure with genuine curiosity that when he asked, she couldn't help but laugh.

Lucy blinked before joining in with the laughter, causing Natsu to pout, "Heyyyyy … I was genuinely curious" he whined defending himself from the laughing girls.

Hannah wiped her teary eyes from laughing so hard, calming down she apologised "Sorry Natsu~ Ummm, I guess I smell so new to you because I'm not from this world" she answered confidently, starting to figure out how she was going to approach this topic.

To this unexpected answer they both sat there in silence looking at Hannah with wide eyes, and open mouths, both astonished and even more curious. "You're not from this world?" Lucy asked, she didn't know how it was possible, the only other world she'd seen is Edolis, which let her to ask "Are you from Edolis by any chance?" however, Natsu intervened. "Lucy, I already told you that she wasn't" he spoke softly starting to calm his excited, childish behaviour, he looked at Hannah and grinned, "Right?"

Hannah nodded "Yeah, I'm not from Edolis, my world is called Earth, it's like Edolis though… We have no magic, to us magic is just a bedtime story, it never existed in my world… but we are far more advanced in science than Edolis" she explained the best she could.

Natsu nodded trying to understand, though he clearly didn't, Lucy on the other hand took all the information to memory, knowing the master wanted to hear about it later. Suddenly something occurred to her "Excuse me, Hannah… Umm, I think we both have many more questions about your home but… how is it you know about us and Edolis of you're not from here nor there?" she asked. To this question Hannah's eyes widened, she hadn't thought this thought enough 'shit…' she thought before clearing her throat to try and removed the tightness she felt in her throat at that moment.

* * *

(A/N: Hope you're enjoying so far~! How is Hannah going to explain this one without telling them they are in and anime? Follow to find out :P)


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Explaination

Hannah visually inspected the two that were sat on the edge of her bed, Lucy's expression showed curiosity and suspicion, whereas Natsu's expression showed fascination and awe.

She knew she had to tell almost the whole truth to make these guild members understand and lay off the pressure she felt on her shoulders; Hannah knew these people, she'd watched them and their adventures through the screen of her computer, not that she could tell them that… People of Earthland don't even possess television, at least not that she had noticed…

"Okay, Let me start over, I will introduce myself and my world and how I came to know you all" She spoke making Lucy and Natsu nod in anticipation and curiosity.

"My name is Hannah, My world is called Earth and the country I come from is call England. In my world we do not, and have never, possessed magic" she started, before mumbling under her breath "Well, Artistic hippies might disagree… but" she shook her head not wanting to complicate things further. "In my world we have different forms of entertainment, mainly books" she lied, she didn't want to tattle on explaining the mechanics of television and moving pictures, so books would have to do, Fairy Tail was a Manga before it was an Anime after all.

The two nodded unsure of where this was going, Hannah continued "One of my favourite stories… was Fairy Tail" she smiled, leaving the others to widen their eyes a bit "In this book I read about the adventures of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy; as well as the rest of the guild" she smiled nervously. Lucy and Natsu didn't want to believe her at first but when she named off Happy, Erza and Gray they couldn't help but start to believe it.

"So… In your world, our guild and our lives… are recorded in a book?" Lucy asked curiously, to this Hannah nodded her head 'more or less' she thought 'if that works then lets go with that' she internally chuckled.

"Wow! So you're like a god? You record what we do? Are their other books and other worlds?!" Natsu exclaimed, his imagination going wild again. Lucy looked forlorn at her partner, seriously wanting to face palm at the 'god' comment, even Hannah felt uncomfortable being called that, she wasn't even close to being royal let alone god.

"U-Uh… No.. I'm not-" Hannah couldn't finish before Lucy interrupted "Natsu can be an childish idiot at times so just ignore him, but his last question does intrigue me" she admitted, receiving a happy smile from Natsu as Lucy had finally acknowledged one of his questions as useful. "Are there other books with different world?" Lucy asked.

Hannah could only sit there and hum in thought "Well… I guess, yeah, there are millions of different books," she told them. 'Though… They are all fictions… Then again, this is meant to be a fiction but here I am' she thought to herself with and internally shrug.

"My world has bad politics, with idiotic leaders trying to rule, it has religion-based wars and major issues… It's dark and boring with only work and sleep, next to no play unless you want to pay a fortune" she sighed explaining the current state of her world. "Books and other forms of visual and imaginative entertainment are the only source of adventure, romance, comedy and… magic… my world has" she spoke sadly, the two could see this clearly in her expression and voice.

After a moment of sympathetic silence Hannah spoke up again "But yes, there are millions of books with different worlds and people inside them, however" he cleared her throat once more before rubbing the back of her neck "We aren't meant to be able to travel to those worlds… I don't even know how I got here without magic" she tried to explain.

Lucy frowned a bit at that information, feeling sorry for this girl who had come from such a dark sounding world… When Hannah explained that this world was written in the pages of a book Lucy could hardly believe it, but as she continued it became more and more believable, Lucy could read people and this girl wasn't lying. "I believe you" the blonde mage spoke softly and rested a hand on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah relaxed a bit when the hardest part was over, she had half expected more questions and truths but she was pleasantly surprised.

"Your world sounds like it sucks… Hey! Why don't you stay here?!" Natsu offered happily, really hoping she would accept. Hannah blinked her wide eyes before looking at the pink-haired dragon slayer "Stay?" she asked before glancing down, that thought had never crossed her mind, but now that she thought about it, she'd love to stick around and meet everyone, maybe look around town and try their food.

Hannah loved adventure and seeing new places, before she'd ended up in magnolia she had planned to travel around the world while teaching English. It was flexible and she could earn while moving from place to place, meet new people, and experience new cultures.

To Natsu's offer she looked up and smiled sweetly, her true smile was beautiful, her teeth were straight and white, Natsu looked at her with happiness and excitement, Lucy looked at her and thought she had the appearance and posture of a high-class citizen, still trying to figure her out.

"I'd love to stay! Thank you!" she exclaimed excitedly, her calm demeanour suddenly changed to almost a Natsu-level of childish excitement. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle and nod, standing up "Do you think you can walk?" she asked, Hannah nodded her head and moved her legs off Natsu's side of the bed, putting on her shoes before standing up. She still felt a little weak but that was nothing food wouldn't fix, still she stumbled a little and Natsu was quick to put her arm around his shoulder and steady her. Blushing Hannah smiled "T-Thank you Natsu" she couldn't look him in the eye though; Natsu returned the smile, happy to help and be around her heavenly scent of roses and the morning breeze.

Lucy told Natsu to behave and help Hannah downstairs to the bar, "Mira should have her meal ready by now" she spoke opening the door of the infirmary and looking back at the redhead and dragon slayer. That was an image she'd never thought she'd see, Natsu with a girls arm around his shoulders and his other hand around her waist, looking at her with such a protective expression, while the girl blushed and refused to meet his eyes, Lucy smiled at this sight, though she'd had many encounters of Natsu helping her in the same way, the aura wasn't the same. Natsu was more or less a brother to her now, in the past there had been a possibility but that was long gone. "Natsu! Are you listening to me!" Lucy shouted to get Natsu out of his trance, he looked at Lucy and shouted back "Ah! My ears!" he complained at Lucy's high-pitched warning.

The celestial wizard sighed and shook her head comically "Take her to get some food and strength, I'm going to see Master Makarov" she told them, but just before she could leave Hannah spoke up "W-Wait! If… If youre seeing Master Makarov, could you tell him thank you, and sorry for my behaviour earlier, I was… umm a bit rude I think" she nibbled her lower lip, Lucy smiled "Of course" she then left.

Hannah was suddenly well aware that she was alone in a room with the powerful, muscular, handsome Natsu, and he hadn't stopped looking at her "U-Uh… I think I'll be okay now, thank you for helping me" she stuttered and cautiously took back her arm trying to stand on her own. Natsu blinked before realising what he was doing and pulled back with his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Ah, yeah no problem, always here to help" he laughed nervously with a clear blush on his cheeks too.

Just then Wendy knocked and came in "Food is ready- wow! You're up!" she exclaimed, Hannah blinked before smiling at the small girl.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better than before, Thank you very much for taking care of me Wendy~" she smiled, the small dragon slayer grinned with a flushed face, taking the appreciation with pride "No problem~" she giggled.

With that, Wendy lead the way, Hannah followed with Natsu not far behind in case she suddenly felt weak again, prepared to catch her if she fell. The rest of the guild looked up and cheered, as the newcomer was awake!

Hannah's eyes widened in joy and amazement as she looked at the guildhall and all the members of fairy tail, this was a dream come true!

* * *

(A/N: What do you think? Let me know~ I enjoy writing this, having a person from our world go into the world of fairy tail is entertaining hahaha let me know what couple you wanna see ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4: Hiatus

To my readers!

As of now this story 'Non-Magic Visitor' will be classed as complete.

However, on my profile is will be in the 'Hiatus' Section, as I have 'Lucy Reborn' on the go as well as 'Fairy Tail One-Shots' for random plot ideas and requests.

I have also fallen into a spiral of 'Sander Sides' fiction and want to try that side of writing too :D

So keep an eye out if you enjoy Sander Sides fics :P

I hope you understand and I will hopefully come back to this fic soon~


End file.
